Words of Comfort
by Bluegirl285
Summary: Missing scene from Ageless. After losing Evan, Clark and Lana find some solace from the words of the one source neither of them expected.


Lois Lane crept up the stairs quietly, carefully, and hesitantly, all the while asking herself why she was doing this. Why was she being so cautious? Normally she would just take those steps in five seconds and say what was on her mind. But this wasn't like any normal time. She knew that at the top would be Clark Kent and Lana Lang and they wouldn't be in the mood for idle chitchat.

Lois had just gone to visit the Kent farm, and spent the last twenty minutes listening to the unbelievable and heartbreaking tale Mr. and Mrs. Kent told to the best of their knowledge. By then, she already knew the basic facts from her cousin Chloe and curiosity to learn more got the better of her. So she took Chloe's advice and visited the Kents, under the pretense that she had a caffeine craving for Mrs. Kent's famous coffee. She "innocently" brought up the subject of talking to Chloe, who mentioned that she had a friend screen 911 calls, looking for a baby's mother. The whole story started from there.

So now here she was, standing on the loft, a quiet witness to Clark and Lana embracing, grieving for a boy they had only known for a short time, a boy who aged and died in a matter of days. She was sure all three of them would stand like that for hours, but it was completely dark and she figured she had to break the silence before long. Well, no time like the present. She cleared her throat, just a little, but loud enough that Clark and Lana both looked at the direction of the noise and noticed her.

Clark spoke first: "Lois?"

"Hey Smallville. Hey Lana. I was told you were up here. Am I interrupting anything?" The words were out before she could stop, so she mentally kicked herself for that last line.

But if Clark and Lana minded, they didn't show it. Instead, Lana answered, "Oh no, no, Clark and I were just cleaning up and… talking." She picked up a piece of clothing and looked down, just staring at it.

"About Evan?" Lois questioned. To answer the surprising looks on both their faces, she added, "Chloe told me what happened, and Clark's parents filled in the blanks. I'm really sorry you guys."

"So are we," Clark said. "I think you would've liked him. He was a great kid."

"Yes, he was," Lana spoke quietly. "We tried to help him as much as we could. I even offered to give him some of my bone marrow when Lex said he needed a donor. In the end, I guess our best just wasn't enough."

At this point, Lois honestly didn't know what to say. Instead, she picked up a book she noticed lying on the table. _The Velveteen Rabbit. _She recalled reading it just once when she was a kid. Or was it her mother who had read it to her? Lois held up the book, "Did Evan read this?"

"It was his favorite," Lana answered. "We didn't even teach him. I just found him reading the book by himself." Lana looked from the book to Lois. "He also had a fascination with windmills. I'll never forget the look on his face when I told him there was one here in Smallville and that I promised him I'd take him to see it. Actually, that was when he thought Clark and I were his parents. I remembered he called us mom and dad."

It was then that Clark muttered something so low that neither girl understood what he said. It was Lois who asked, "What was that Smallville?"

Clark looked up at both of them, his eyes looking watery. "I said, 'I wish you had been my father, Clark.' Those were the last words he said to me before…before he died. I didn't even have time to tell him that I did too."

It was then that Lois knew exactly what to say to them. She spoke softly, "But you were his father Clark. Just like Lana was his mother." Lois wasn't surprised when they both gave her looks of confusion so she explained, "After all, from what I understand, you two practically raised him."

Clark and Lana looked thoughtful, then smiled, just a bit, when they finally understood her logic. Lois went on.

"Look guys. I know you're probably going to hear this for the next couple of days, so I might as well get my turn over and done with. In the short time I've known you, I know you two are the types who won't give up on a problem until you've exhausted every possible option there are. Evan may have been rejected by his father, but at least he didn't die feeling unloved. You were even there with him Smallville, during his final moments, even when you were in danger of getting killed also. I know Evan appreciated that above all else."

Lois took a breath, then finished, "There, my turn's done. I know what I said hasn't made you feel completely better, but is it at least a start?"

Clark nodded. "It's a start. Thanks Lois." Lana nodded her agreement.

Lois shrugged her shoulders. "Anytime Smallville. Only, don't get used to it."

"I wouldn't have expected to."

It was then that Lana look out the window. Any traces of pink that remained when she arrived at the farm were now gone. "Well, I should be going. It's getting late." She started to walk off, then Clark followed in tow.

"I'll walk you to your car." Clark glanced over at Lois to make her the same offer, when he saw she was looking at the cover of the book she still had in her hand. Lois then looked up at him and held up the book.

"Hey Smallville, do you mind if I stay up here for a few minutes more and catch up on my reading? I promise I'll put it away when I'm done."

Clark nodded his permission and said, "Will you turn off the lights up here afterwards? I'll just finish putting this stuff away tomorrow."

"No problem. And don't worry, I don't need an escort to my car. I can walk myself there."

Clark didn't say anything. He and Lana just went down the stairs and walked out of the barn, leaving Lois to sit down and open the cover of _The Velveteen Rabbit_ up to the first page.

The End


End file.
